XMen: New Bloods
by FantasmaItaliana
Summary: This story takes place in 2010, New York and other various places. The Professor is alive  never went in to the 20 year coma . There are two new editionsto the X-Men team: Karra Elanie Howlett and Ace LaBeau.
1. Chapter 1

**_X-Men: New Bloods. Chapter 1._**

**Author's Notes:**

**This story takes place in 2010, New York and other various places. The Professor is alive (never went in to the 20 year coma) Jean Gray is dead, and Scott is no longer a part of the X-men. Wolverine is the head of the X-Men now. Kurt, Remy, Rouge, Kitty Pryde, Storm, Coleuses are a part of the X-Men team, along with two new editions: Karra Howlett and Ace LaBeau.**

**The story line was not only done by myself, but with help fo _Corey Clark_. He is the _co-writer _!**

_BAMF !_ Kurt appeared at Karra's side and grabbed her by the waist, _bamf_, they were backing the jet. "No !" she cried out and went back to the door. A hand caught her by the wrist and pulled her back, the force used and hard, and one of her fingers popped out of place. She cried out and fell to the floor. "What the hell ?" She yelled out to Logan, he had been the one to restrain his daughter back from going back out in to the field. They were in the mists of a fight between the X-men and the MRDs. The MRD wanted a mutant child named Linabell, she had just learned about her powers and thus they wanted her, to use her and experiment on her. The thought of harming a child enraged Karra, her claws slid out and she ran back out. She was not going to let them take her. No way.

"Karra come back !" Logan called out and ran after her, his own claws extended.

Bullets were flaying all around her, but she dogged them with ease and the grace of a dancer. To a bystander it would look like she was dancing as she ran. "Linabell !" She called out, her voice almost not audible over the roar of the machinery going around her. _Boom !_ An explosion went off and Karra was knocked off her feet. A shard came in to her arm, she screamed as the pain seeped into her body. She knew that she would heal, but not instantly or as quick as Wolverine would. Her healing factor was slower, but two times as fast as a normal humans. "Karra !" A voice called out and a gloved hand took her by the hand and pulled her up. She looked up and it was Ace.

"No ! Save her !" Karra said and jumped out of his arms and went in the direction that the child had last been seen, but she was gone, and the MRDs were retreating.

"Come on we have to go!" Ace grabbed her by the hand again and began to drag her off to the jet. "Go !" He called out and the jet began to take off. In one quick and easy jump Ace lifted off the ground with Karra in his arms and both their bodies came in contact with the floor of the hanger door. Ace rolled over on his back and coughed up blood, his eyes closed. Karra left a warm sensation on her hands and looked down to see blood. She gasped and her claws retracted in to her hand. "Ace !" She cried out and knelt to his side.

Logan knelt down at the boy's side and held his hand out. "Use your powers. Get my healing factor." Ace's hand reached out and he removed his gloves and closed his eyes. Slowly his blood stopped flowing out, and then he sat up and let go of Logan's hand. "You ok, kid ?" he asked and stood up. He was not one for a lot of words, but Logan did care about the safety and well being of the 'kids' as he would call them.

Ace sat up and nodded. "Yeah, thank ya'." He said and looked over at Karra he reached out to touch her hand. "It's ok. I ain't been no better." He told her softly.

Karra hated herself in many ways, as she hated in world in others. For one she hated her claws and how many people she had hurt with them. They were deadly and she had killed before with them. Unlike her father, she did not enjoy the violence. Yes she had a temper and was hard core bad-ass at times, but she hated bloody fights that could get someone seriously hurt, if not killed. And she had just hurt her best friend. If Logan would not have been there, he could have died. She had priced right above his heart. A fatal wound.

She shook her head and go up and walked away, she was in no mood for pity words or sympathy. She knew who and what she was, a assassin. Born and raised to be one, and nothing had ever proved her wrong so far in her life. Both her parents were assassin and the world wanted her dead for what she was, a mutant. So fighting was the only way to survive in this world, and even killing as a last resort. Karra sat down in a seat and yellow eyes fallowed her movement, _bamf_ Kurt was by her side. "Karra," he spoke softly. "You ok ?" His thick German accent making it difficult to understand for one who did not know him or was not used to his manner of speaking.

"Yeah," she muttered and nodded. "I am fine." She was to say no more on the matter.

"Come on, amour," Ace said and took a seat in front of Karra. "It's alright. No harm done. We are all alive. No worries right, sugar ?" He smiled at his best friend hoping to cheer her up, placing his hand on her knee. Kurt hissed when he did so. The two never had gotten along. Kurt was the jealous type and with Ace always around Karra and being flirtatious as he was, Kurt hated him. Ace smirked and laughed at Kurt, but kept his gaze on Karra.

"Stop it both of you !" She cried out and slapped his hand away.

"Ouch," he muttered and rubbed his hand. "Cajun boy is already injured as it is…"

"We did not save her and now they have Linabell, so stop fooling around. We have to go and save her." One of the things the pissed Karra off the most in life was when the people around her were goofing off while there was a task at hand. Epically one as important as saving a little girl's life.

Wolverine stood up and pushed Karra back down in to the seat. "No, you stop it Karra. You're pissed and need to calm down. She was taken and we can't save her with you mad. So calm the hell down !" His voice was loud and booming filling up the area. Logan feared of passing down the berserker gene, he had an horrid temper and did not want his daughter to have it as bad as him, or her 'sister' Laura (X-23).

She glared at her father and looked away. She knew what he had said was right, but she was a stubborn person and was not going to admit that to anyone, not even herself.

The jet arrived at the mansion around midnight and as soon as the jet touched ground Karra was off and went to the training room. She was pissed and needed to blow off steam. And what better way than to go and train ? Beating the crap out of robots sounded like a good idea to her at the moment.

Ace saw Karra take off and went to follow his friend. "Amour, you ok ?" He called out. The hallways were empty, for the most part all in the mansion were asleep. Karra turned sharply on her heels and did not answer him. Still not in he mood. "Ok, I was only trying to help,:" he muttered.

"I heard that, Cajun !" She called out. Karra had acute scenes and her hearing was the best of the all. Her vision was good, but not as strong as either her mother (Elektra) or her father's. But still her eyes sight was better than most humans and mutants. "Damn French-Cajun- whatever the hell the kid is," she muttered to herself.

She enter in to the danger room and set it up on the Advanced Level 10 and put it to be set for the woods. It would have been a challenge for most in that situation but it was one that Logan made Karra do countless times in the past and now she actually liked training and how the woods felt. The room was dark and cold, the temperature shifted and grass grew under her feet. A smile spread across her lips. She took a deep breath and smelled the woods. In one swift movement she took her shoes off and then took off running. A beam of light came at her left, a human-sized sentinel was hot on her heals. She turned and extended her claws, ran back and slashed at it head.

Over the year the MRDs and government had advanced in their technology with the sentinels and now they were not only giant, but human size. A fairy large and bulky human, but human size never the less.

_Boom_, she had cut its head off and it fell to the ground.

Karra's mind was buzzing and her body was alert to everything around her. She turned her head sharply to the right, something was there. _Bamf_, Kurt tackled her to the ground, then he was gone in an other puff of smoke. She coughed and then got up quickly. She laughed in a maniacal way, and let her hair down form the ponytail that she had, had it in. Her long black hair reached down to about mid back and was straight, but it curled at the ends. "Oh, little Elf boy, your so in for it !" She ran after him as he jumped from tree to tree and he himself laughed.

He had been fallowing her from the moment that she had left the ship, he hated seeing her in such a stressed and angry mood. And Kurt knew that if Karra was going to blow off steam she would go and train. Even if she did not want to fight and kill, he knew that she would at least train that way she was ready just in case, or just to make sure she was still the best there was. For in reality she was, not one of the mutants could defeat her in a no-powers match. And very few could in a power's match. The girl was trained in every form of martial arts, and knew how to work any form of blade, and knew how to use of guns. She was an unstable machine, and with her healing factor and acute scenes she was almost immortal as her father was.

"Ouf !" Kurt fell to the ground. Karra had been chasing him for a while, while they both fraught off some sentinels, and while he had not been paying attention and had his back turned to her while deactivating one of the robots she had gotten on to his back and pulled him to the ground. She pinned him back and laughed.

A puff of blue smoke consumed them both then Kurt hand her pinned down. His tail lashed out at his side, the began to trace down along side of her legs. "Nein," he told her with a smirk. His yellow eyes flashing with a look of amusement and playfulness. Karra pretended to struggle under his grasped. He laughed again and his tail came up to touch her face. "Sie sind schön, you are beautiful." He told her, and leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips met once, a soft peck of a kiss, then Karra leaned her head forward so that their lips met again, with more passion this time. His tail went and traced down along side her leg once again. He pulled away and smiled at her, his heart racing, as was hers. The simulation around them began to fade away, and from grass and dirt the ground under them turned to cold steel. Kurt looked around for a moment, then in instant Karra's arms were around his neck and she pulled the blue boy down on her and they kissed again. The passion peaking.

"Oh I see your hand is reveled, mon amie." A voice come in over the intercom of the room, and Kurt bamfed away and clung to the walls. Karra sat up and blew some her hair out of her face. She looked up at the window and glared at Ace. He only laughed and shook his head. "Ace wonders what would happen if ol' Wolfy boy was to see what was going on with mon amie et the elf." Ace had always referred to Logan as Wolfy to piss him off, Karra as mon amie or mon amour, and as all others knew Kurt was the elf.

"Oh shut the hell up, Cajun !" Karra call out and stood up, she brushed her self off and passed her hand thought her hair, looking at her hands, the claws were gone for the moment. They had known each other since they were small children and they were like brother and sister, best friends, inspirable form the start. But still they argued and got in each other faces teasing and messing around.

"Told Logan what ?" The voice startled them all and Karra gave a small jump, Ace looked away and Kurt's body tensed up. To one point of another everyone was afraid of Wolverine. He had big, bad, tough, had claws, and was almost immortal Who wound not be afraid of him to a degree or another ?

"Nothing," Ace said. "Ace was going to tell Wolfy nothing." He got up and laughed then went to walk out.

Logan held his hand out to stop Ace. "Not so fast LaBeau." He pressed the button for the intercom, "you," he looked at Kurt, "Elf and kid come in here we got a mission." Kurt bamfed over to Karra them they were in the watch room above the simulation room. Logan turned to Karra then looked at the boys. "You three are going on a solo mission to go save that Linabell girl."


	2. Chapter 2

_**X-Men: New Bloods. Chapter 2. **_

Karra was set to be leader and Ace second in command. They boarded the jet with Kurt as the driver. Logan did not trust either Karra or Ace to drive. And Kurt had always been set as the driver/mechanic to the blackbird. He was skilled in driving it and at fixing it up if necessary, but he did not enjoy working on it all too much. He would just drive if it was completely and utterly necessary. It appeared that Ace was letting the hot air get to his head. And acting an arrogant fool.

_Where was it that they were keeping her ? And what where they going to do to the child_. She was so young, and that look of terror stayed in Karra's mind it would not leave. She knew all too well of what true terror was. She herself was frightened, but of herself. There was a part of Karra that was dark and evil, a part of her that had only come out a few times. And it killed every time. Never had she failed to end a life when she lost her self-control and the strange and different scene of adrenaline would set over her. And that was what Karra feared most, losing control and killing those which where closest to her and whom she loved.

How was it that she was to not only survive in this world but save others. With the responsibility of being an X-men on her she had to do what was by all means necessary to live. Even if it would mean ending another life.

"You ok, sugar ?" Ace brushed a stray strand of hair from Karra's face and she snapped her head up. She had been so lost in thought she had forgotten all about Kurt and Ace. The girl was such a dear person to him, and she sometimes did not realize how much she meant to him. She was the sister he never had, and the best friend he cherished.

She nodded her head and sighed, then looked over at Kurt, he was not paying attention to them, but she knew he was listening to them. His ears were twitching as he was tail. In reality Karra was not ok, she was worried over her head about the child, and about how this mission was going to turn out. It was the first solo mission the three had ever been on. Just the three of them, there had always been another party along with them. Logan, Kitty, Remy, Rouge, someone else. But now they were left alone, and Karra was concerned for both Ace's and Kurt's wellbeing. The two could not have a civil conversation for more than ten seconds. Though so far they had both behaved well, and they were about 3 hours in to the mission.

"Ve vill be arriving zoon," Kurt said. Then pressed a few different buttons and the blackbird was set to auto pilot. He moved over to sit in front of Karra, making sure that he still had an eye on Ace. He glared at him with his glowing yellow eyes as if he expected the guy to come out and attack him.

Ace rolled his eyes and then smirked. " 'Fraid of a lil'competition are we now, elf ?" He asked. He always teased the other about that. And he knew how to get under the blue elf's skin when he wanted to. Karra was that key.

"Can it Cajun," Karra muttered and moved away from the two. She needed a clear head, as did they. She turned on her heals, "look we are solo tonight and I don't need you two killing each other. They will be others who want to do that for you. So act civil and deal with each other." Karra shot a cold look to Ace, "and don't you dare make a smart ass remark."

"Ace was only going to say that mon amie needed to calm down," he muttered to himself. He then flashed Karra a smile when she glared at him again. "Come on sugar, cheer up." He got up and touched her cheek and gave her a kiss on the other cheek. Kurt hissed, his eyes flashed, and his tail was lashing out.

Then suddenly when Kurt was about to go pounce on to Ace the jet was knocked off course, and balance.

"What the hell was that ?" Karra asked, Kurt bamfed over to the pilot seat and was pressing away to various buttons, his tail doing the same thing. His eyes scanned the control panel and the window. Karra went to his side and looked out the window, Ace by her side. "What is going on Kurt ?" She asked her voice now frantic sounding. She did not particularly like flying, and plummeting to her death was not the way she wanted to go.

_Swish._ A missile was heading their way.

_Boom ! _The jet was hit on the left side. A red light buzzed and an alarm was going off. "_Vestal has been hit. Left wing damaged._" A electronic feminine voice said, the lights still flashing, and the buzzing continued. The jet began to tilt, sending the three sliding towards the left. Kurt was able to keep his grip but the other two were sent back and hit the walls of the jet with their backs. Karra let out a small gasp of pain, Ace already on his feet and running back up to the control panel. He took a seat and held on, pressing buttons, Kurt did the same. It was strange to see the two working together. Franticly they both there tying to make sure that the jet would not crash down. Kurt pulled on the handles before him, and Ace did the same.

But still the jet was descending down towards the Earth at an alarming rate and force of speed.

"We are going to have to jump," Karra said making her way towards the two males.

"_Warning. Warning. Warning._" The voice called out and the lights flashed about, more tremors came, and all three of the mutants were knocked off their feet.

Karra fell on her bum, Kurt slid back a few feet, and Ace clung on to the back part of the pilot chair. "Ace no like this." He said and pressed the button to open the hanger boor.

They were high in the sky, and the thought of jumping did not sound pleasant at all to either of the three. "I vill take you both," Kurt said and grabbed a hold of Karra by the waist, and Ace clung to Karra and a hand on Kurt's shoulder so that way he too would be teleported. He was unsure where he was going but thought of the ground and safe land. And _Bamf_ they made it to the ground.

"Get off me !" Karra cried Ace's hand pressed in to her face, and Kurt on top of them both. Kurt jumped up and Ace got up, and helped Karra up off the floor. They all looked around. Why had they been attacked, was the cloaking device not put set, and the jet counseled.

"So what happened ?" Ace asked looking around, "and we are we anyways." He added on.

They were in the middle of woods, and the scents were not familiar to Karra. She turned to Kurt. "Logan said they had taken the girl to a MRD base near Canada," he looked around, bamfed and was gone for a few minutes.

"Great the elf left Ace and Karra alone !" Ace cried out and shook his head. Then he looked up and smiled. "Ace and Karra…" He muttered to himself. Moving closer to her.

"Touch me right now and I will castrate you," she said in a cold manner. He shuttered and shook his head.

"Why you got to be so mean to ol' Ace, sugar ?" He asked and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. That thought sent a cold chill through his body. That was not a matter to be played of joked around with. That was painful, why would she be so mean to him.

_Bamf_, Kurt had returned. "Ve are in ze middle of no were. Not a zingle town in sight." He said with a sigh. Why was it that these thing always happened to them. Just why ?

"So looks like we are on foot them," Karra said, them checked in the few pockets that she had on her uniform. It was skin tight, black with yellow accents on it, it reveled her flat stomach, and she had her left hand with a glove on it, her boot leather with a small heel on it. Even in times of battle she had to look good and fashionable, something that none of the guys on the team ever complained about. With the exception of Logan who would comment on his daughter's attire when another male was eyeing her. "Damn it ! My communicator is missing." She said and screamed. A few birds flew away.

Both Kurt and Ace checked for theirs. "Ace gots his," Ace said and took it out of his belt pocket. "Oh no," he muttered. It was broken. "It must have got messed up in the jet. Ace is sorry." He threw the communicator on to the floor. It sparked a few times and then a burnt plastic smell came from it. "Well that's not good," he said and laughed.

Ace hated stressful situation and tried to make everyone laugh when ever possible to keep things alive and lighten up the mood. And now was one of those moments that he felt the need to do it. They were lost in somewhere in the woods near Canada, shot out of the sky, jet damaged and unable to be used, and no communicator. Things looked to be out of luck and in the crap hole.

"How about we go towards the water way ?" Karra said after a few long moments of silence. She could hear a trickle of water, and smelled it too. If anything the water would lead them some where. The guys nodded and set out to fallow Karra.

Karra stopped in her track and growled, her green eyes flashed to a darker shade, and her body tensed up, her hand going up to her belt and she pulled out her two sais. She did not like using her claws for that would provoke the animal to be unleashed more easily. "Kelly," she growled. She knew that scent, and knew it well. Senator Kelly, the MRD, Weapon X. They were all the same to her in a way. But Kelly was a part of them all, and his scent was not easy to forget. Not with all the pain that he had caused.

But nothing happened. No one came out from the tress, not a single attack.

"Karra ?" Ace and Kurt asked in unison.

She shook her head and put her sais away. She said nothing.

It was about an hour before they came to the stream that Karra had been talking about, it was not the wide or deep. Only 4 feet wide and about 5 feet deep. A stream, not some big river. She knelt down and touched the water and took a sip. The spat it back out quickly. "Its tinted with chemicals. There must be a large facility near by." She scanned the area and sure enough she saw a large gray building up the stream.

"So Ace is guessing that is where we go, no," he asked and raised an eye brown looking from his best friend to the building. Karra nodded and they set out that way.

"Ve need a plan," Kurt said walking along side Karra, Ace on her other side.

She sighed and nodded. "I know, I know. I am thinking." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, they were at the building. On it side. It was concrete and there were no doors other that the main entrance. "Do you think you can teleport in there ?" She asked, Kurt shook his head. "Ok so looks like we are doing this the old fashioned way…." She smirked a bit and explained the plan to the boys.

Karra was positioned near the door and on her signal Ace was to blow it up using his kinetic powers. Then she was going to run in and scout the area, Kurt was to be by her side covering her. The signal was given and things went smoothly. The door was blown up and Karra and Kurt ran inside.

The place was quite and no one was around, but an alarm was going off. "Ve must hurry," Kurt said as they ran. Karra nodded and then she hear it. Karra heard the cried of the child. The girl, Linabell. She stopped dead in her track and turned in the other direction. "Vere are you going ?" Kurt asked and appeared at her side, running on the walls along side of her.

"She's here, this way." Guard appeared and they were knocked off their feet, flashes of red hitting them, then blowing up.

"What? You thought that you could leave Ace behind, mon amie ?" He asked with a smirk and took out another set of guard.

Karra laughed and took out her sais and went about slashing and taking out the other guards. Kurt was fighting them off, knocking them out cold. "cover me I am going to go get her," Karra said and ran off to go get the girl.

The boys continued to fight off the guards with ease, and once there was a laps between the guards they took off after Karra. Ace gasped as did Kurt seeing Karra. She was tied up and a blue woman was holding her pinned down to the floor. Mystique.

"Hello son," she said to Kurt and Kurt hissed at his mother. He was not entirely fond of the woman. She turned to Ace, "and you dear grandson." She laughed and pulled he chins around Karra's wrist tighter. Ace's hand glowed red with dice he was about to throw at the woman, Kurt was ready to attack her. "Nuh-uh." She said and held her hand up, her foot them coming to hold Karra down. She was quite strong. Guards came and gabbed the boys.

Soon all three of them were in a holding cell with collars around their necks.

It had all been a trap set up by the Brotherhood, who apparently were in cahoots with the MRD (for the time being) and Mystique had disguised herself as the child to lure Karra and to capture the other too also. And now they were in the holding cell waiting to se what their captors wanted with them.

"I hate shape sifters…" Karra muttered.


End file.
